sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Two: "Doctors Orders"
Ben Shaw - July 28, 2010 12:53 PM (GMT)< ON > < Medical Bay > "So, Major, is that an order? I think it's a great idea. So, will it be the cafeteria, or the cafeteria?" Ben smiled, "You know I can't actually order you Major," He said. "But I know this nice little place, it's a little crowded and the food isn't great, I don't know if you've heard of it, the cafeteria." < OFF > Sadie Ford - July 29, 2010 12:00 AM (GMT) "Captain Ford?" Bear asked. Sadie had just started to help inspect one of the Jumpers on the flight deck that was just beginning to get routine maintenance taken care of when the Security Officer approached, Major Craig. She remembered him quite well after the little attack they had recently dealt with. "Major," Sadie replied upon hearing his voice. Straightening up into attention, she pivoted towards him. "How can I be of assistance?" she inquired, wondering why he was here. He seemed to be looking for someone, but who or why she wasn't sure of. Jim Craig - July 29, 2010 02:04 AM (GMT)-On- "Major, How can I be of assistance?" '' Bear noticed Sadie snap to attention when he had spoken. He knew that he was of a higher rank but still... "At ease Captain. You don't have to keep doing that, " Bear gestured to the fact that she still stood at attention, "on my account. I was just looking for one of my officers and I was wondering if you had seen him. I personally haven't met the guy myself but I have read that he likes this type of atmosphere." Bear said. He indicated the Flight Bay in general before continuing. "He's about five foot seven, sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He is a USAF Airman with a very curious nature and he goes by the name of Kyle O'Connor." -Off- TAG: Sadie '''Liah Donnley' - July 29, 2010 04:53 AM (GMT)< ON > < Medical Bay > Ben smiled, "You know I can't actually order you Major," He said. "But I know this nice little place, it's a little crowded and the food isn't great, I don't know if you've heard of it, the cafeteria." Liah laughed. "No, I don't believe I have. And I'm just barely a major, so you outrank me." She slipped her arm into his. "So, lead on to this culinary paradise, I have a hankering for beef wellington and lobster!" OFF TAG BEN Ben Shaw - July 29, 2010 03:30 PM (GMT)< ON > < Corridor to Messhall > "And I'm just barely a major, so you outrank me." "Well technically as CMO everyone on the ship has to due what you say, even the General." He replied with a grin, leading her down the corridor. "So, lead on to this culinary paradise, I have a hankering for beef wellington and lobster!" "Well considering the state of the rest of the ship you'll be lucky if we can get Spam and Tuna salad." He replied with a grin. They entered the messhall and were more or less ignored by the exhausted occupants. Most were engineers and techs who seemed to be trying to grab a bite to eat before their next shift. < OFF > Tag Liah Liah Donnley - July 30, 2010 04:27 AM (GMT)ON |Messhall "Well considering the state of the rest of the ship you'll be lucky if we can get Spam and Tuna salad." He replied with a grin. They entered the messhall and were more or less ignored by the exhausted occupants. Most were engineers and techs who seemed to be trying to grab a bite to eat before their next shift. "Well, shall we see what's left?" Liah led the way to the counter, looking over the slim pickings, then settled on chicken salad and a chocolate shake. "Balanced meal, right?" Smiling, she stood back while Ben made his choices. OFF TAG BEN Sadie Ford - July 30, 2010 07:54 AM (GMT) "He's about five foot seven, sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He is a USAF Airman with a very curious nature and he goes by the name of Kyle O'Connor." '' "Hm...there are a lot of airmans maintaining the Jumpers and F302's, but...O'Connor? Hm..." Sadie glanced around, deciding that she'd ask around. "I can ask my crew and the others around. Don't recognize the name off hand, haven't been here that long myself of course." '''Jim Craig' - July 31, 2010 12:47 AM (GMT)-On- Flight Bay "Hm...there are a lot of airmans maintaining the Jumpers and F302's, but...O'Connor? Hm...I can ask my crew and the others around. Don't recognize the name off hand, haven't been here that long myself of course." "Thank you Captain." Bear said. He began to turn to leave but something stopped him. "Captain I'd...like to get your take on our current situation." Bear said. He normally never asked anyone for opinions unless he was out of ideas, but...there was something about Captain Ford that intrigued Bear. He couldn't put his finger on it at present; but he silently told himself he would find out what was bugging him about her. -Off- TAG: Sadie Ben Shaw - July 31, 2010 12:59 AM (GMT)< ON > < Messhall > "Balanced meal, right?" "Your the doctor if someone here would know one it would be you." He said with a laugh picking up a plate of steamed vegetables and something that he thought was suppose to be chicken. Sitting down at a table near the windows Ben watched as Liah started in on her chicken salad. "So how's everything going?" He asked between mouthfuls. < OFF > Tag Liah Liah Donnley - July 31, 2010 11:02 PM (GMT)< ON > < Messhall > "Your the doctor if someone here would know one it would be you." He said with a laugh picking up a plate of steamed vegetables and something that he thought was suppose to be chicken. Sitting down at a table near the windows Ben watched as Liah started in on her chicken salad. "Well, not real balanced, but sometimes you have to splurge!" "So how's everything going?" He asked between mouthfuls. "Pretty good. Haven't had to send out the notifications like I was, and that's a relief." She took a sip of her shake, then shrugged. "Of course, I wouldn't mind getting off this crate for a bit, but it doesn't look like that will be happening any time soon." Shrugging, she munched on her salad, then sighed. "I'd just be happy for something that was as far from work as it could get, but I don't think that is going to happen either." OFF TAG BEN Ben Shaw - August 1, 2010 04:00 AM (GMT)< ON > < Messhall > "I'd just be happy for something that was as far from work as it could get, but I don't think that is going to happen either." "Yeah thats one draw back to ship assignments." He said. His attention drifted out the window for a minute as he watched a fighter fly by. "So what, and who, are waiting for you back on Earth?" < OFF > Tag Liah Liah Donnley - August 2, 2010 02:15 AM (GMT)ON |Messhall "Yeah thats one draw back to ship assignments." He said. His attention drifted out the window for a minute as he watched a fighter fly by. "So what, and who, are waiting for you back on Earth?" "On Earth? Nothing," she answered almost too hastily, then she sighed and shrugged. "Lost track of my parents a long time ago, don't really care..." It sounded harsh, but she had her reasons. "I have a brother somewhere who's a doctor, has a wife and kids. Haven't seen him, well, in a long time." Settling back, she sipped her shake. "Had a few flings here and there, but no serious relationships." Sighing, she looked past him out the window. "Sounds pretty pathetic, doesn't it? What about you?" OFF TAG BEN John Carter - August 4, 2010 01:10 PM (GMT)ON ' '''Engineering Deck 9 USS Pillar of Dawn Steven saw the General walk into engineering. He headed straight towards him. "Sir, here is a full ship wide systems report" Steven said as he handed the only working computer tablet that he could find in engineering over to the General. "We have got hyperdrive finally back online and also we should be able to contact Starfleet Headquarters." Steven looked around engineering to see the amount of damage it still had. They had got most of the main consoles working again. OFF Tag: Tenjin, Open Pamela Thomson - August 4, 2010 06:54 PM (GMT)ON UNV Nexura Wreckage Planet Surface Pamela had finally made it to one of the armouries. It looked in good shape and it was well stocked. =^=Colonel Etearna, its Lieutenant Thomson. I have found an armoury so we should be able to get more ammo and other military supplies.=^= Pamela said over the radio. She knew that the people who shot them down will be on their way. She just hoped the Colonel had a plan as they were going to need one. Pamela had been putting on the weight recently and she knew she had to see a Doctor but she knew the search was more important. OFF Tag: Etearna, Any of the Nexura Crew Ben Shaw - August 7, 2010 02:40 AM (GMT)< ON > < Messhall > "Sounds pretty pathetic, doesn't it? What about you?" "Well my dad's a retired General, my mom is most likely running around with the latest social activist group. I have a brother, he's a marine assigned to Delta Site but we haven't been close for a few years." He said. "As far as any sort of significant other, most of the time I was never in one place long enough to be with anyone on a meaningful level, that or they didn't get the secreacy of the job." He said with a somber look. He was 34 and hadn't had any real meaningful relationships. < OFF > Doctor's Orders Doctor's Orders